


otro tiempo, otra vida

by samej



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Introspection, M/M, POV Second Person, Spoilers, background abigail/john, past mary/arthur
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-10-31 01:01:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17839415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samej/pseuds/samej
Summary: solías hacer planes, entonces. solías pensar que dutch tenía razón, que sería solo un golpe más, solías pensar en una casita en algún sitio alejado de todo el mundo; cazar y gastar lo justo para no tener que volver a robar; quizá john y abigail cerca, quizá ver crecer a jack, quizá ver feliz a sadie, quizá no tener que ver la cara al desgraciado de micah nunca más.





	otro tiempo, otra vida

**Author's Note:**

> Esto contiene spoilers del final del juego (aunque no del epílogo) y es una especie de medio retelling. Tenía una idea de un fic que no voy a poder escribir porque no tengo el tiempo o la energía así que al menos me quedo tranquila publicando /algo/. No sé si habrá alguien que lea esto en castellano pero bueno, las que os paséis por aquí, espero que os guste.

solías hacer planes.

otro tiempo, otra vida: john a tu lado en la cama; desnudo, extendido como las estrellas de mar de las que te habló algún borracho en algún salón que no recuerdas, la sábana tapa justo hasta donde no deberías querer mirar y un calor sube por tu garganta cuando recuerdas lo que habéis hecho esa noche (y muchas otras).

no deberíais y hay muchas razones, está abigail y jack y la idea de que si supieran fuera de la banda que hacéis esto os matarían posiblemente, pero no puedes parar, en algún momento entre rhodes y saint denis se ha hecho imprescindible para ti. no es mary, oh, dios, no lo es y menos mal, es john; mucho menos listo y mucho menos problemático, es una manera de hacer algo sin miedo a caer otra vez.

(o eso era al principio).

(ahora es).

(otra cosa).

fue por culpa de ella, en realidad, fue devolverle a su hermano y regresar al campamento y echar todo lo que tenías en el estómago; y nada te hacía sentir limpio porque ella era así, en parte, sin querer, siempre te hacía sentir que tu ropa estaba sucia y como si no fueras suficiente. excepto para hacer el trabajo sucio y eso tampoco ha cambiado. lo que más recuerdas de ella no es la última vez que le has visto, la voz desesperada, falsamente dulce, pidiéndote un favor; es su espalda cuando te dejó aquella otra vez, el marrón de su vestido a juego con la sangre seca que manchaba tu camisa, debajo del chaleco, la última mirada de pena o de compasión, no sabes realmente qué fue peor de todo.

volver a verla fue horrible, y aunque sabías que iba a ser así hiciste caso a su carta y fuiste donde ella como las polillas a morir a la luz. otra vez lo mismo: no ser suficiente es más que un estado del alma. la quisiste más que a nada y por un momento volver al campamento después de dejarla en su casa es volver al pasado, a cuando la viste marchar con el vestido marrón, al bar de mala muerte en el que estaba hosea y decirle que ya podíais salir; la mano de hosea en tu hombro, no es mundo para el amor, Arthur, y te bebiste el whisky de un trago; un arthur inocente de veinte años que no sabía que no llegaría a ver veinte más.

estúpido, estúpido arthur enamorado de la estúpida, estúpida mary.

fue, decías, poco después de verla, una semana como mucho, la sexta o séptima noche seguida de beber hasta dormirte. es fácil esa rutina y sueles tener cuidado para no caer pero es que cada vez que paras (de matar, de beber, de robar) ves esa espalda, esos ojos.

así que te dejas llevar: pasas el día haciendo cosas horribles, _somos malos hombres, sadie, pero no somos ellos_ , justificadas por la necesidad; y recorres tantas millas sin pensar más que en cazar que llegas con dolor de culo a pesar de haber pasado en un caballo la mitad de tu vida. es lo más fácil: llegar y comer algo y sentarte lo suficientemente cerca del fuego como para escuchar cantar a javier pero no tanto como para que te hagan unirte a ti; beber whisky malo, mirar desde tu esquina lo que tenéis, lo que habéis construido, eso es algo bueno ¿no?; y tully baila y john llega tarde y no mira a jack y le quieres pegar siete collejas y que despierte.

no se da cuenta de lo que tiene aún, y no te debería importar, pero da un poco de rabia que sea john, desastre, niñato, el que consiga lo que tú nunca pudiste: que alguien te quisiera seguir hasta donde estás.

(al final recordarás también a mary, mirarás la sangre en tu mano y mirarás a dutch y, joder, pensarás, joder qué lista fuiste al no decidir seguirme).

estúpido, estúpido Arthur.

esa noche estás en tu cama, acariciando la inconsciencia con la punta de los dedos y el fondo de la botella es cada vez más cercano y ya no se escucha a nadie cantando ni el crepitar de la hoguera, solo ronquidos desde una tienda y suspiros desde otra.

de repente se acerca alguien y sabes quién es incluso antes de ver la silueta de john en la entrada a la tuya. te incorporas a duras penas, dejas caer la botella, ei, arthur, te dice, con esa voz que parece que ha pasado por una lija antes de salir por su boca, sabes que en realidad lo que pasa por su cabeza es que no puedes seguir así, arthur, solo que no sabe cómo decirlo porque es john, menos listo y menos problemático. y le quieres echar pero no puedes ni siquiera hacer eso.

lo malo es que sabes otras cosas, sabes cómo te mira cuando cree que no te das cuenta, y no deberías pero, joder, qué pasa si quieres estar con alguien que no te hace sentir una mierda, solo quieres algo diferente, así que echarle de tu lado se convierte en agarrarle de la camisa y acercarle a tu boca.

no lo dices en alto, estás a tiempo de decir que no, John, porque no hace falta, pero john no te _quiere_ decir que no, claro, y es fácil cogerle del pelo y besarle y dejar que el gruñido que deja escapar vaya directo a tu entrepierna y, maldición, sienta bien eso, y a la mañana ni siquiera vas a recordar si te corriste tú o si se corrió john pero sí recuerdas dormir sin sueños y eso merece la pena a pesar de la resaca y de despertarse solo.

una vez se convierte en dos, dos en tres, pero te niegas a hacerlo de nuevo en el campamento porque no te ves capaz de mirar a abigail a los ojos. estás siendo un hipócrita y lo sabes, pero no lo paras. saciaros el uno al otro se convierte en john en tu habitación en valentine, en coincidir delante de un whisky en una barra anónima y que subas a bañarte y que se cuele por la ventana. se convierte en aprender a hacerlo con un hombre, en las diferencias y en las similitudes y en tus manos en los hombros de john y tu boca lamiendo su espalda y, oh, dios, a lo mejor vas a ir al infierno pero entiendes que irán otros pecados mucho antes que la sodomía.

era otro tiempo, otra vida, antes de guarma y antes de la soga amenazando el cuello de John y antes de dutch amenazando la vida de todos.

menos listo, menos problemático, pero lo suficientemente avispado como para siempre saber dónde encontrarte. ha hecho un buen día, los caballos atados al mismo árbol, el viento moviendo flores que no habías visto en tu vida y nadie en millas a la redonda. la tienda improvisada y el estómago saciado y estáis tumbados mirando las estrellas como dos imbéciles. te ibas a hacer el dormido pero john gira la cabeza hacia ti y entiendes que habrá alguien que se puede resistir a la mirada de john en ese momento pero no eres tú.

las manos sobre sus caderas, sus piernas rodeándote la cintura, arthur, joder, arthur, más fuerte, y le muerdes la boca para que no pueda seguir hablando ni pidiéndote más, no hace falta, se lo vas a dar todo igualmente. 

una de las veces, mucho más tarde, le estás dando la espalda mientras limpias al caballo y pensando en nada y te dice, abigail lo sabe, sabes, y no puedes darte la vuelta porque seguramente se te note algo en la cara, seguro que te lo puede leer, la mezcla entre vergüenza y esperanza porque está aquí contándotelo y no parece una sentencia, no parece que vaya a irse corriendo; al final le has acabado necesitando más tú a él que él a ti y eso sí que no lo viste venir. 

menos listo, menos problemático y estúpido, estúpido arthur. lo peor es que john sigue hablando: no se ha enfadado, creo. una pausa, coge aire, creo que le da igual, mientras seas tú.

ahí te giras, le miras, te quitas el sombrero y no puedes evitar arrugarlo entre las manos, los nervios te traicionan.

por qué.

por qué qué, arthur.

por qué no le importa si soy yo.

john te mira con esa cara de cordero degollado que pone a veces, es la que no puedes decir que no, la que te pone a veces de rodillas y a veces en la cama y que besas solo para no tener que mirar más, y con esa maldita cara se encoge de hombros y sonríe y dice

yo qué sé, no me pidas que entienda a las mujeres

hay algo más, algo por debajo, que no te dice y no hace falta, y en parte le correspondes y en parte le quieres romper esa cara, dejar más cicatrices de las que ya tiene, pero lo que haces es ir donde él y besarle.

mucho más tarde estaréis viendo amanecer y te dolerá el culo y john se reirá de ti, pues ya verás cuando estés un rato más en el caballo y tú gruñirás y es uno de los momentos que recordarás.

uno de los momentos que recordarás al final.

cuando mueras (se hace largo hasta que llega, y eso que no lo es) y esté saliendo el sol, y hayas salvado a john, es lo más importante, te acordarás de esto, de la sonrisa entre dientes y cómo siempre cierra los ojos cuando saca la lengua y cómo se corre como si le doliera y cómo se queda sin aire porque da demasiado; quizá es eso lo que te engancha a él, cómo lo da todo en cuanto decide que puede, cómo lo hace contigo, como si fuese imposible que le fueras a traicionar, no tú, no a él.

te acordarás entonces de eso.

pero entremedias: todo cambia en guarma. todo cambia cuando te dicen, básicamente y sin medias tintas que te vas a morir, y que te lo pasó alguien a quien mataste a puñetazos. tardas en saber cómo enfocarlo porque todo se está yendo a la mierda: dutch está incontrolable y al final os ha salvado sadie y john está en la cárcel y desobedecer al primero es lo más difícil que has hecho en la vida. cuando sadie te lo dice te sientes estúpido, porque john lo merece (¿cuántas veces le has salvado ya?) pero hay algo que tira de ti hacia dutch; el problema es que no sabes, por primera vez, hacia dónde va.

te cuesta darte cuenta de que lo único que importa es hacia dónde vas tú, pero nunca es tarde.

todo cambia en guarma pero sobre todo cambias tú y cuando salvas a john y le dices lo que hay te das cuenta (y él también) de que le estás hablando diferente porque eso que teníais, las tardes bajo el sol y las noches bajo las estrellas pertenecen a

otro tiempo, otra vida

una vida que no estaba a punto de acabarse.

solías hacer planes, entonces. solías pensar que dutch tenía razón, que sería solo un golpe más, solías pensar en una casita en algún sitio alejado de todo el mundo; cazar y gastar lo justo para no tener que volver a robar; quizá john y abigail cerca, quizá ver crecer a jack, quizá ver feliz a sadie, quizá no tener que ver la cara al desgraciado de micah nunca más.

ahora es diferente: eres más fantasma que persona.

lo peor de todo es que piensas en matar a micah pero no en matar a dutch, ni siquiera al final, cuando tiene la misma culpa o incluso más. micah es una rata y siempre lo ha sido pero es dutch el que ha roto la confianza de todos, el que os ha dejado tirados y aún así no es a él a quien quieres matar. no puedes querer matarle, es más que un jefe, más que un amigo, has matado por él hasta el final y si no se hubiera precipitado todo como lo ha hecho, seguramente lo hubieras hecho más allá.

de todas maneras, no quieres pensar que has perdido, porque entonces nada ha servido de nada. haz un acto de amor, te dijo aquella monja en aquella estación de tren, y eso es lo que hiciste. si puedes hacer algo por redimirte, que sea john y la oportunidad de una vida que no has tenido tú o que no has sabido encontrar.

haz un acto de amor, te dijo, y piensas, cerrando los ojos al ver el sol saliendo, que sea john y esa pequeña esperanza que se le abre con que tú te quedes atrás; no micah escapando como una rata, no dutch huyendo como el cobarde que nunca pensaste que era, no, que lo que dejas sea john llamándote hermano.

es tarde, pero aprendes entonces que es mucho más fácil saludar a la muerte si uno no tiene miedo.

y, la verdad, ya no lo tienes.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [another time, another life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18234143) by [fatalesam (samej)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samej/pseuds/fatalesam)




End file.
